<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stressed, Tense and Frustrated by satanic_panic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24273688">Stressed, Tense and Frustrated</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/satanic_panic/pseuds/satanic_panic'>satanic_panic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Narcos (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:21:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>442</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24273688</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/satanic_panic/pseuds/satanic_panic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Javi isn't in a good mood when he comes home.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Javier Peña/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stressed, Tense and Frustrated</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p>Doing paperwork all day was the bane of Javier's existence, it was one part of the job that he absolutely hated, but all the same, it had to be done, even if it did make eight hours seem like eight years; he was stressed, and tense, and frustrated when he got home, something you picked up on immediately.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Javi," you hummed, helping him take his jacket off, he didn't even kiss you, which was highly unusual and made you furrow your brows. "Javi, you okay?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Javier shrugged, moving to the fridge and opening it, getting a bottle of beer and cracking it open on the counter before taking a long gulp before sighing heavily and nearly slamming it down. "Fine."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You frowned, moving to stand in front of him after hanging his jacket up, you gently placed your hand on his chest, able to feel his thudding heartbeat. "Talk to me. What happened?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"I got stuck doing fucking paperwork again," he snarled before softening slightly, and wrapping an arm around your shoulders, pulling you close to his side. "I'm sorry, I'm just frustrated and stressed to shit."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"It's okay," you assured, kissing the side of his neck sweetly. "You're home, now. No more paperwork to do."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Javier hummed appreciatively, letting you guide him to the sofa before he sat down, his legs parted slightly so you could straddle his lap and gently kiss his neck some more, letting him run his hand up your back beneath your shirt, craving the feeling of your skin on his.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"That's it..." he closed his eyes, able to feel himself getting more and more aroused with each second. "Fuck, you know just how to make me all riled up, don't you?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You smiled, pulling away and looking down at him, your head tilted slightly to the side. "Not so grumpy now, are we?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Javier licked his lips, looking at yours for a moment before sighing. He hated the fact that he was so tired and stressed out today, he absolutely hated it. "I'm never grumpy, just fucking frustrated is all."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"I can't wait," you grinned, kissing him lightly and sweetly. "You hungry? I think there's some leftovers in the fridge, I can heat 'em up, if you want?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He shook his head, gently laying you down on the sofa before leaning over you, a tired smile on his face, bags beneath his eyes. "I love seeing you beneath me like this."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Javi," you whined, bucking your hips up to meet his. "Javi, please."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Use your words," he told you quietly, his voice dripping with lust. "Tell me exactly what you want, and how you want it."</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>